Los Héroes También Lloran
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Un héroe no se define por poderes, armas o trajes extraños, sino por tener el valor de asumir la responsabilidad y sobre todo, de mantenerla a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus limites y los golpes que puedan recibir en el proceso.


Hola de nuevo, ya lleva rato que no me paso por acá. Se que aún no termino de actualizar otros fanfics y que debería estar ocupándome de eso. Pero resulta que me inspiré para hacer esta historia corta... extraña... y cursi, jeje, y pues quise subirla de una vez.

Este fanfic está dedicadisimo a una persona a quien yo quiero mucho y que acaba de pasar por un momento medio complicado. Espero que este pequeño fanfic de algo sirva y pues... que te guste. Tu sabes que hablo de ti, y te repito, siempre vas a contar conmigo y siempre vas a tener un lugar inmenso en mi corazon mientras viva, un espacio que es solo tuyo y de nadie mas.

Y bueno, basta de palabras. Ya solo les digo que El Tigre es de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Los Héroes También Lloran

Por Ghost Steve

Acompañarlo siempre había sido divertido, no había nada mejor que tener de mejor amigo a un súper héroe con poderes increíbles. La vida era grandiosa e incluso el rechazo por parte de su familia, sin contar a su padre, hacia ella se hacía menos teniendo a Manny a su lado.

Frida era una niña feliz gracias a esto, o por lo menos así se sentía la mayoría del tiempo. A veces cuando la noche llegaba y la hora de despedirse de su amigo se hacía presente, Frida caminaba a su hogar y todo parecía derrumbarse. De nuevo se sentía la rara, la infantil, la que no pertenecía a ese sitio.

Por mucho tiempo lo atribuyó al rechazo por parte de Anita y Nikita, y claro que eso tenía mucho que ver en su sentir. De igual forma su madre siempre quería corregirla y hacerla a una imagen que ella detestaba, y su padre, bueno, de él no había queja. Sin embargo, Emiliano odiaba a Manny y la niña tenía que limitarse a compartir sus vivencias y aventuras con él.

Todo eso se acumulaba, la soledad, la frustración, todo. Pero además, había algo que llevaba pensando desde algunos meses atrás. Analizaba las batallas de Manny cuando era El Tigre, y todas tenían un elemento en común, ella. El muchacho por lo general tenía que salvarla y algunas personas envidiosas le habían incluso dicho que ella solo le estorbaba.

Por supuesto que Manny negaba esto rotundamente, no se cansaba de decirle a Frida cuán importante era para él. Pero aún así, la idea creció en su mente como una semilla. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de ayudar a Manny, por lo general terminaba asustándose ante el peligro.

La niña se encontraba en su cuarto disponiéndose a dormir. Acaba de tomar un baño y su pijama recién lavado le daba una sensación fresca y confortable. Todo estaba listo para tener una noche de sueño profundo y placentero, y sin embargo no lograba dormir. Solo estaba ahí, mirando al techo de su habitación, y sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

Se sorprendió al notar una sensación cálida y húmeda resbalando por sus sienes. Eran lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y escurrían hasta quedar impregnadas en su almohada. Ella no solía llorar, al ser de una familia de policías había crecido con la idea de que eso era un símbolo de debilidad.

Siempre se contenía y no permitía que una sola lágrima saliera de sus ojos, pero en esa ocasión simplemente no podía evitarlo. Y así, con una nueva depresión en sus pensamientos, una de auto compasión, y aprovechando que nadie la veía, dejó fluir sus sentimientos en forma de aquel líquido salado que ya comenzaba a dejar sus sienes pegajosas.

Se incorporó y caminó hasta un viejo baúl de juguetes que había en su habitación, lo abrió y sacó de él una vaquita de peluche que le habían regalado cuando era pequeña y que aún conservaba con amor. Volvió a su cama con su nueva acompañante y una vez ahí la abrazó con fuerza, como tratando de que su tristeza fuera absorbida por aquel animal de felpa.

Esa noche se había transformado en una bebé, una niña llorona que sin algún motivo en especial se había doblegado. Ya nada podía ser peor.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué soy tan débil?- murmuró Frida sin poder contener el llanto.

En ese momento pasó algo que le causó una mezcla de sentimientos. Alguien golpeó a su puerta, llamando su atención. Frida levantó la mirada y encontró a Manny afuera de su ventana, vestía su traje de El Tigre y sin duda había llegado hasta ahí con ayuda de sus garras extensibles. La miraba sonriente aunque la niña pudo notar un rasgo de preocupación en su mirada.

Una parte de su ser se alegró de verlo ahí, aunque la otra lo culpaba por ser tan inoportuno y llegar cuando más vulnerable se sentía y cuando le sería casi imposible ocultarlo. Sin más remedio, se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la ventana, la cual abrió y permitió a su mejor amigo entrar en la casa. Justo a tiempo antes de que la lluvia terminara de empaparlo.

-Hola Frida- saludó él.

-Hola Manny, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- preguntó Frida.

-No podía dormir y quise venir a ver como estabas-

-Pues… a esta hora suelo dormir- contestó ella en tono sarcástico –No fue algo muy listo venir ahora que de seguro no iba a estar despierta-

-Pero lo estás, Frida, y dudo mucho haberte despertado…-dijo Manny.

-Manny… en serio, no quiero sonar grosera pero ya dime a que viniste- dijo Frida algo fastidiada y tratando de ver como se secaba las lágrimas discretamente.

-En realidad estoy preocupado por ti. Hoy estuviste muy rara, no eras la misma de siempre… u quería saber si todo está bien- dijo Manny.

-Estoy bien, Manny, gracias por preocuparte- dijo Frida en tono seco.

-¿Segura?... si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar solo tienes que dec…-

-¡Que estoy bien!, ¡No siempre tienes que ser un héroe y salvar a la damisela en peligro!- explotó Frida –A la débil… inútil… y tonta damisela que siempre debe ser salvada- esto último lo dijo ya con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué dices?... Frida, yo jamás he pensado eso de ti- dijo Manny.

-¡No tienes que fingir!- dijo Frida levantando la voz, a lo que Manny le pidió con señas que se calmara para no despertar a los demás.

Frida se dio cuenta de eso y solo se sentó en su cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Manny se sentó a lado y la abrazó, gesto que Frida aceptó recargándose en su hombro.

-Perdón, Manny. No sé qué me pasa, por lo general trato de ser yo la que te apoya y te entiende… y ahora te molesto con mi actitud- dijo Frida.

-No me molestas, Frida, al contrario. Me da gusto que por fin saques eso que sientes- dijo Manny tratando de sonar comprensivo.

-Aún así, lamento siempre estorbarte y quebrarme siempre. Quiero ayudarte pero no logro nada, a veces hasta te doy más problemas-

-Tú no me das ningún problema, Frida. Al contrario, me ayudas mucho-

-Sí, claro. De seguro ayudo mucho siempre siendo atrapada por Sartana- dijo Frida de nuevo en sarcasmo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Aunque sabes el peligro que corres siempre estás a mi lado, siempre estás ahí para animarme y recordarme por quien lucho… Frida, lo único que te falta para ser una gran guerrera son los poderes y las armas, por que el espíritu lo tienes- dijo Manny sonriéndole.

-Solo soy una débil-

-Claro que no lo eres, de hecho eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Porque siempre, a pesar de todo, sigues adelante y no te rindes nunca. No importa si se trata de algo pequeño como molestar al sub director Chakal, o algo mas grande como arriesgar nuestras vidas contra algún villano… siempre se que ahí vas a estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Sin eso, yo no sería nada-

-Pero tú eres El Tigre, eres un Rivera. No necesitas a una niña llorona como yo- dijo Frida.

-Frida, llorar no es malo, todos lo hacemos. Algunos no son lo suficientemente valientes para demostrar que también sienten y sufren. Llorar te tranquiliza el alma, y no es un signo de debilidad. Y aunque lo niegues, el día que dejes de darme tu cariño y tu apoyo sin duda será el día que me derroten… por eso siempre peleo sin miedo, porque sé que ese día jamás llegará-

-¿Qué me dices de hoy?, hoy no pude ayudarte mucho, estuve triste-

-Pero aún así ahí estuviste. Cargando con tu tristeza y aún preocupándote por mí. Es más que obvio que ahora te derrumbes, por que todos tenemos un límite… y de hecho comenzaba a extrañarme de que tú aún no llegaras al tuyo- dijo Manny.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó ella.

-Claro que si… Frida, se que vives bajo mucha presión, con tu familia siempre tratando de hacerte como ellos, pero tú ya eres fuerte tal cual eres, aún sin la disciplina o el uniforme de la policía. Sin ti no hubiera llegado tan lejos… Frida, tú eres mi heroína- dijo el muchacho abrazándola de nuevo.

-No soy ninguna heroína… solo mírame aquí llorando como una bebita-

-Los héroes también lloran, y no por eso son menos valientes o fuertes. Gracias a ti yo sigo adelante, porque siempre estás ahí para mí. Y créeme que de igual forma siempre vas a contar con mi apoyo, y con el de tu familia. No te vamos a abandonar nunca-

Frida se quedó en silencio unos momentos, en verdad las palabras de Manny la habían reconfortado y como por arte de magia la tristeza comenzaba a desaparecer. Ahora se sentía de nuevo feliz y más confiada en sí misma.

-Gracias, Manny-

-No, gracias a ti Frida, gracias por ser tú- susurró Manny.

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco el sueño iba venciendo a Frida, había sido un día muy cansado y ahora que estaba más tranquila ya podía dormir bien. Manny se dio cuenta de esto y se despidió entonces, él también necesitaba volver a su hogar.

Frida se acurrucó en su cama y abrazo de nuevo a su vaquita, aunque esta vez solo por el gusto de recordar cuando era niña y solía dormir con ella. Manny abrió la ventana y salió por ella.

-Buenas noches, Frida- dijo antes de cerrarla y alejarse.

-Buenas noches, Manny… y gracias-

La niña apoyó su cabeza en la húmeda almohada y cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía. Esa sin duda sería una noche con dulces sueños. Pensaba que gracias a Manny, pero en realidad, ahora comprendía que él tenía razón y ella no tenía menos mérito.

Quizás no tenía poderes, tal vez deseaba hacer más de lo que solía hacer, pero no por eso dejaba de ser importante. Nunca había pensado lo importante que era para Manny tenerla cerca apoyándolo a pesar de todo. Ella eras fuerte de lo que muchos, incluso lo que ella misma pensaba.

El sueño la venció por fin preparándola para el día siguiente, y los que venían. Días llenos de aventuras y peligros en los que tendría nuevas oportunidades de demostrar su valía. ¿Qué importaba si no podía arreglar todo el mundo?, ¿Qué importaba si un día se había quebrado en llanto?, era humana, por Dios, y como tal necesitaba un respiro. Héroes y Villanos, todos tiene tropiezos, pero ahora le quedaba claro.

La fortaleza no radica en cuantas veces evitemos caernos, sino en las veces que tenemos el valor de levantarnos y seguir adelante a pesar del dolor. Y ella lo iba a hacer, aunque cayera no se iba a rendir, seguiría luchando hasta el final. Y tal y como Manny le había dicho, eso la convertía en lo que siempre había sido, una heroína.

FIN

Chale, no suelo escribir de este tipo de cosas y cuando lo hago se siente raro. Así que sean amables a la hora de criticar, ¿eh?. Ya saben que lo mío es lo tétrico, deprimente y monstruoso :3. Sale, que estén muy bien y trataré de actualizar pronto los otros fanfics. Saludos!


End file.
